ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuttlepod 1
Shuttlepod 1 was an United Earth shuttlepod that was in service with Starfleet in the mid-22nd century, attached to Enterprise. In April of 2151, Shuttlepod 1 and her sister ship Shuttlepod 2 were parked alongside each other in Enterprise s launch bay while the vessel's commanding officer, Captain Jonathan Archer, and Vulcan science officer, Subcommander T'Pol, briefed an away team. The team consisted of Ensigns Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and Commander Charles Tucker III. The officers left the starship in Shuttlepod 1 and used it to travel to Rigel X, a planet in the Rigel system that was prone to snowstorms. After the away team parked the craft on the landing deck above a trade complex, all the officers left the pod. Later, Reed and Mayweather returned to the craft. When the other members of the away team exited the complex, they tried to return to Shuttlepod 1 but had difficulty finding the craft. They were then attacked by Suliban, but eventually made it back to the shuttlepod. As the Suliban continued to fire at the craft, Mayweather piloted Shuttlepod 1 back to Enterprise with a damaged starboard thruster. ( ) The following month, Archer, Reed and Sato headed from Enterprise to an Axanar cargo ship using Shuttlepod 1. Once the shuttlepod arrived near its destination, it twisted so that its roof met with a hatch on the Axanar craft's hull and docked with the alien vessel. The crafts remained connected while the away team boarded the alien ship and separated once the team had returned to Shuttlepod 1, which subsequently ferried the team back to Enterprise. The shuttlepod later returned to the Axanar ship with Archer, Tucker, Sato, and Doctor Phlox. On the journey back to Enterprise, Captain Archer used the shuttlepod's communications capabilities to contact the starship and speak with T'Pol. After she complied with the captain's instruction to extend Enterprise s docking arm, Shuttlepod 1 maneuvered to rendezvous with the arm. However, as Enterprise was under attack, the vibrations of weapons colliding with the starship's hull caused Shuttlepod 1 to disconnect from the docking arm. The shuttlepod was eventually lifted into the starship's launch bay and safely returned to Enterprise. ( ) In November of 2151, Tucker and Reed embarked on a mission to test the shuttlepod's targeting scanners. The shuttlepod was hit by micro-singularities, disabling its sensors and communications systems. Returning to their rendezvous point early, Tucker and Reed discovered debris, including some from Enterprise. Believing the Enterprise to have been destroyed, they set course for Echo 3, only to be hit by more micro-singularities, destroying most of their oxygen supply. Tucker managed to repair the communications system to receive messages, enabling Enterprise to reach them, but not for them to reach Enterprise. With the crew's planned rendezvous to come eleven hours too late to save them, they detached their impulse engine and destroyed it to signal Enterprise. The pair was rescued with only two to three hours of oxygen left. ( ) Appearances * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (seen as Shuttlepod 2 in the following episode, ) ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** de:Fähre 1 Category:Shuttles